Tell Me That You Love Me, Please!
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Oneshot! Natsume is Mikan's boyfriend, and she's really happy about it. But, the problem is Natsume doesn't seem to really care about her! Does Natsume really feel that way, even if Mikan's childhood friend comes back? NxM Read and Review :3


**~*~**

Konnichi wa, minna! This is Blo0dluSt20-chan's new one-shot! I'm sorry for not updating my other story, "With a Turtle on My Back"! I was so busy with school work, and now I'm still constructing the second chapter. It's not really that good being a freshman, you know T^T

Anyway, thank you so much for choosing this one! This is my own version of Amano Maron-chan's manga, "Spicy Recipe". It's a really cute manga. Try reading it at mangafox! :3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice! (And, Spicy Recipe :3)_

**~*Tell Me That You Love Me, Please!*~**

"Wah, he's so cool!"

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't mind marrying him! Kyaa~"

"Uwaa~ Hyuuga-sama~"

That's Hyuuga Natsume for you...

So many girls swoon over him... He's the girls' prince! He is wildly popular because of his good looks, wealth, smarts and skills in kendo. When you look at it this way, he seems so perfect and out of reach, especially for a normal girl like me, Sakura Mikan. I look pretty normal, fails every subject except music, and has no idea how to fight. I'm so... average. No, I'm not fit to be with someone like him.

But! You might be shocked by this: I'm actually his girlfriend!

It just suddenly happened, and I don't care why it did! Because I'm so happy to be his you-know-what!

"Ah! Natsume-kun!", I said happily when I saw him stop swinging his shinai. I ran towards him, bringing with him a towel. "Oh, Mikan...", he muttered without emotion. Natsume just picked up the towel from my hands without even muttering a thank you.

I shuddered when I felt something very wrong behind me.

"Who the hell is she?!"

"That-that... How dare she advance on our prince like that!"

"She's completely after him!"

T-that's not it at all! It's because... It's because... I'm already his girlfriend!

**~*Dismissal*~**

"Nice work today, Natsume-ku---"

"Keep your distance", Natsume replied, pushing my face backwards. "You're starting to become a bother for me, Mikan", he told me without hesitation. I twitched. Uh, hello? I'm your girlfriend remember, you freak?!

"Hm? Was there something wrong with what I said?"

There is no small thing wrong with what you said, you idiot!! You can't even understand how I feel!

"N-no, nothing's wrong with it", I replied, fidgeting. I just sighed. We started walking home in silence... This always happens- everyday.

Natsume is always cold to me, and I always ignore it as "the prince's attitude with everyone". That's why no one even notices that the two of us are going out. For god's sake, we haven't been out on a date once! We only walk home together, and there's no development in that either. Whenever we do that, there would always be a heavy silence between us. He would not say a word and I would always think hard of a conversation topic.

Sometimes, I feel unsure of his feelings for me.

He never even once said that he loves me...

Hm... I wonder... If I tell him how I feel, how will Natsume react?

"Um, Natsume-kun...?", I mumbled, nervous. Maybe if I tell him that I'm always jealous of the other girls that are swooning over him, he'll assure me that he loves me!

"Hn... What?"

"U-uh... Have you ever been jealous before? You know the l-'love' kind."

Natsume stared at me, and raised his brow. I flinched. This is not good. Why did I ask such a stupid question...? "Mikan", he said calmly. "Yes?!", I said, startled by his sudden usage of my name. "You think that I would even feel that kind of useless feeling?", he replied, walking away (We already reached my house).

.

.

.

Of course he wouldn't feel such!

He is a prince, anyway!

"Sniff... Sniff..."

Why did I even hope for a positive reply?

"Uwaaa!! Natsume, you meanie! I wanted to say, 'You are so cold. You don't know how I jealous I was when I see cute girls surrounding you! Now, give me a kiss and tell me that you love me~', but, no! No! You won't even feel a tiny bit jealous if I go and kiss another guy, would you?! Waahhh!!", I cried loudly in front of my house like a kid.

"Eh? So Mikan-chan has a boyfriend already?"

That... voice?

I instantly turned around and saw a red-haired boy in front of me. "Sh-shi--!"

"Hey, Mikan-chan, I'm back!"

**~*Next Day*~**

"I'm Mikan-chan's childhood friend, Fujibayashi Shin!"

I smiled as Shin introduced himself to Natsume. I'm really happy that Shin is back. He's been friends with me for so many years, until his family moved to China. We have been very close and the years without seeing each other didn't seem to break that bond at all. I'm so... happy.

"Not only that, I was also Mikan-chan's first love and she even had her first kiss with me!"

"What the...?!!"

I almost spit out my iced tea when Shin said that. Without a word, I tugged his shirt violently and whispered to him nervously. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Saying?!!"

Shin smirked. "You said that you want your boyfriend to feel jealous, right?", he whispered back, relaxed. I raised my brow. "Eh...?"

"Let's make him jealous by pretending that we were a couple long ago. I'll help you!"

"Shi... Shin... Thank you, thank you~", I told him happily. I feel like I'm in heaven uwaaa~

Huh? But, then...

"No! No! We can't do that, Shin!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because! Natsume-kun is really, really good with the sword and he'll kill anything that annoys him!"

"W-what...? That's scary, but, I don't think he'll..."

I turned to Natsume and laughed nervously. "Ahaha... Natsume-kun, don't mind Shin said! He was lyi---"

"I see. Shin". Natsume said without even listening to what I have to say. "Yeah?", Shin said, waiting for Natsume to speak up. "Hn. You being here might be a good thing."

"Huh? Excuse me?"

Natsume sood up and walked away without even saying a goodbye.

W-what was that about...?!! I can't understand him at all...!

**~*Later*~**

"All right, who's my next opponent?!"

I watched Natsume beat up his enemies. It's raining really hard (I am completely drenched)... I wonder if that's the reason he is acting all so grumpy.

I saw Natsume sigh. No matter what, he really is cool. I can't deny it. I accidentally stepped into a branch and a loud snapping sound was heard.

Natsume instantly turned to me and opened the door of the kendo club's training room. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get inside!", he yelled at me and yanked my arm inside. "U-uh... Well, I was watching you practicing, so, so!!", I answered nervously.

He glanced at me, seeming surprised for a second, then neutral the next. He placed the towel on my head and started drying up my hair.

"Hey! I can do that myself!"

"... I thought you went home already because it was raining."

Eh? Was that the reason why he was so grumpy...?

"Well... Surprise, surprise. Haha..."

"You really are stubborn", Natsume told me. I was surprised to see him smiling kindly to me. This is actually the first time... He smiled to me like this.

Such a kind and gentle smile...

**~*Next Day*~**

"Hey, Mikan-chan, let's go home together today. Just the two of us, m'kay?"

I turned to Shin. "Eh? But, I always go home with N-Natsume-kun... So, so...", I replied nervously. "It's fine."

"Eh? Natsume-kun...?"

The raven-haired boy looked at me. "You can go home with Shin, if you like."

.

.

.

"Mikan-chan... Your soul... I-I can see your soul...!!"

Natsume doesn't care even if I go home with Shin...?

"Hey! Mikan-chan!"

"Eh?"

Shin looked at me worriedly. I smiled at him and laughed nervously. "Geez, Mikan-chan. We are walking home, yet you aren't even paying attention", he told me, pouting. "I'm... sorry."

"..."

"Sigh..."

"Mikan-chan."

"Hm...? What is it, Shin-kun?"

"That guy... I don't think he is jealous at all."

... Stop... it...

"If he had gotten jealous then I would've told him about the whole plan! But, it seems like..."

No...! Don't say it... Please, just stop it...!!

"... Like, he doesn't care about you--- Mikan-chan?!"

I knew that... You d-didn't have to say it in my face. I knew all of that but just kept denying it! That's why... that's why...

"Hic... Hic..."

"Mikan-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset...!"

**~*Later*~**

'Mikan-chan, we went out for a while! Eat dinner with Shin-kun, okay?'

I stared at the piece of paper on the table. "Heh, looks like you two have a nice relationship. With your mom, I mean", Shin told me, smiling. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. But... I'm sorry, Shin. This just isn't enough...

"Mikan-chan?"

I started pushing buttons on my ceel phone and placed it firmly on my ear.

"Hello, Natsume-kun? Yeah... I'm at home with Shin now. We're alone here at my home..."

'Go, Hyuuga-kun~~'

.

.

.

"Mikan-chan?!"

I ran to the kitchen and heard Shin pick up the cell phone. I took a towel from the cupboard and a few sandwiches. I pretended not to hear anything. "Hey, what'd you say to Mikan-chan? Then again, I'm sure you didn't say anything, am I right? ..."

That's enough, Shin-kun. It's all right.

I ran out of the kitchen with a bag on my shoulders. Shin looked at me, surprised. He dropped my phone on the floor. "Hey, where're you going?", he asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled to him. "Maybe, Natsume doesn't love me, but I still love him! Plus, I heard a girl cheering him on! I definitely will continue being jealous of him, even if he doesn't feel the same!"

I grabbed the door knob of the door, but I felt something warm on my waist. Huh...?

"S-Shin... kun...?", I mumbled, seeing his arms around me. I tried pushing him away. "Don't go, Mikan-chan..."

"Ah..."

"I really want to see you smiling, but... I really hate it when I see you with that guy!"

Shin looked at me and I felt lost in his deep eyes. "Please, let go of... m-me", I stuttered. Shin didn't seem to listen and neared his face to mine.

N-no... My first... ki---

"Hmph. What gives you the right to take advantage of Mikan like that?"

Eh?

"Natsume-kun---?!!"

Natsume stood before me. He was still wearing the dress he wears during kendo practice and he was pointing his shinai towards Shin's face. Shin was obviously terribly shaken. "O-only this troubles you? When we are alone?"

Natsume smirked.. "Hn. I don't give a damn whom she spends the day alone with. All I know is..."

Eh..?

"... Mikan cares about me. That's all there is to it."

"Wha...?", I whispered, shocked by what he said.

He only acts like that not because he doesn't care about me...

It's because he trusts me!!

"Hmph... Do whatever you want. This isn't my problem anymore...", Shin said, annoyed and stood up. He went out of the house without another word. Natsume then turned to me. His face was still neutral.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Natsu---"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"E-eh?"

Natsume held me tightly. W-wha...?

"I thought that Shin being here would be a good thing for me since I thought that he would tell me things I can soon mock you about", he muttered. He was blushing. W-who would've thought that the cool and cold-hearted kendo prince had such a weak side~

Wait a minute. Did he just say mock?!!

"But, that creep went too far", Natsume continued. He lifted my face and I felt a deep blush creeping on my cheeks.

He pressed his lips against mine.

W-waahh... This really... feels nice...

"I'll definitely have to punish you, Mikan..."

**~*Tell Me That You Love Me, Please!-END*~**

I hope it was okay...

Natsume was kinda OOC, huh? Ahaha...

Thank you so much for reading this ^-^ Please do review, minna-chan!

**~*~**


End file.
